Slippery when wet chapter 2
by Soul-eater-rabid-fan101
Summary: Maka finds soul doing something she isn't too fond of. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice!**

Everything was quiet in the little apartment. Not a sound to be heard. Both weapon and meister were sound asleep in bed. Having peaceful dreams of silly things. Like the weapon becoming a death scythe, and for the meister, making the death scythe. Everything was perfect, until the next morning.

_**The next morning**_

"Soul! Wake up!" The ash-blonde meister called to her weapon. Her forest green eyes were glued to the frying pan that had a melting pad of butter on it. When he didn't reply, she became curious and walked to her partner's bedroom.

_Curiosity killed the cat_

She lightly tapped on the door a couple of times. "Soul? Are you in there?" Maka asked. She didn't get a response so she pushed open the door to reveal something terrifying…

"B-B-Blair? S-S-Soul?" She asked. Her eyes spilled over with tears. Currently, the sex-kitten was straddling her weapon partner, feverishly kissing him. She would've thought nothing of it but, one, he was kissing her back, two, and she fell madly in love with this boy. He opened his eyes and they immediately fell upon the crying scythe-meister in the doorway. His eyes grew wide as he pulled away from the cat.

"M-Maka!" Soul called to her. He was too late she darted outside into the cold December air. It was freezing, she didn't have a coat, she was wearing her usual attire though. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. The image of what just happened was burned into the back of her mind. "That bastard! He can't even keep away from her! Everything he's done for me...it was all a lie!" She yelled to herself. She fell onto the cold, hard, and wet ground, unable to contain her tears, she let them flow. She started wailing until her vocal chords couldn't produce anymore sound.

Then she laid there. Staring at the sky. Tears still running down her cheeks. She looked at her hand. "Why me? Why does it always happen to me?" She asked herself. Then she heard a familiar voice in the distance yelling her name. "Maka! Maka! Where the hell did you go? Maka!" The voice yelled.

_Soul._ The voice was soul. 'What do I do? I can't see him now! Not after the giant tear in my heart that he created' She quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction of Soul.

_Where should I go?_ She thought darting through trees and jumping over occasional branches. _He's faster than me and at this rate he'll definitely catch up. Tsubaki's house? No. He knows I'd go there? Papa's? Never mind. The DWMA? Nope. Library? No! I have nowhere to go!_ She thought. _I'll just climb a tree._ She thought.

She ran a little faster then saw a tree that should be easy to climb. **Wrong**. ON her way up the tree the branch she used for balance was breaking.

**Snap. Crack.**

Before Maka could do anything, she was hanging onto the tree with one arm. Dangling high above the ground.

_FUCK! _ She thought.

Then, she remembered, it rained last night, everything's wet, and _slippery_. Her fingers started to fall of the branch one by one.

_Pinky. Ring finger. Middle finger. Pointer._

And then the she could only wait until her spine met the unforeseen ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, the pain. She dared to open her one eye and then it happened.

_Thud._

"**MAKA!"** She could hear Soul scream her name. The blood curdling scream she made would make his look like a whimper from a dog begging for food. Then all there was, was darkness.

_After a broken heart I deserve to die_

_I already died before I climbed that tree_

_I died when my heart shattered like glass_

_The moment you kissed her_

_I was six feet underground_

Rate and review! I will continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of reviews and favorites to keep doing the story so I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

'_Where am I? It's dark, cold, and wet. How did I get here? What events led me up to this point? Am I dead?' _ Maka asked herself. She was surrounded by darkness. The only thing she could see was a light source to her left. It looked very inviting, but something told her not to go there. '_It looks like heaven…_' She thought. Her body started drifting ever so slowly to the light source. **Unwillingly.**

_Now's not my time!_ She yelled to herself. She began struggling, struggling away from that light. That light is the end, the end of everything. The memories would vanish. Everything would disappear into a cloud of nothingness.

The more she struggled away from the light, the faster it would catch up to her. "no…please…" She whispered. Her vision was getting blurry, from tears. An image of Soul flashed through her mind. His shark teeth, crimson eyes, warm personality. Then she was hit with an abundance of memories.

_Flash_

"My name's Maka."  
>"Soul. Soul Eater Evans"<p>

_Flash_

"Hey do you want to be partners?"

They reached out their hands and shook on it.

_Flash_

"I'm going to be the greatest Death Scythe ever!"

_Flash_

"Hey don't get yourself into stupid fights"

"Yeah, thanks"

_Flash_

"Nice going tiny tits!"

MAKA CHOP

_Flash_

"Poetry? How much more emo can you get?"

_Flash_

"Nah, I'm good. What goes in must come out and I'm really not to crazy bout going to the bathroom in these bed pants…"

_Flash_

"Just remember, I am your weapon partner Maka. And no matter how far you get sucked in. I will be there to pull you out you got that"

_Flash_

"Weapons protect their meisters and you know that Maka!"

Then the flashbacks were over. Her eyes light water fountains. She screeched at the top of her lungs. She didn't want to leave him. She never got to tell him how much she loved him. Now wasn't her time. "I'M…..NOT….LEAVING…..AHHHHHH!" She yelled and yelled until she finally saw the white light disappear. What if it came back? Oh well. She'll just have to go through that again.

After what seemed like hours in that dreadful place she felt pressure on her right hand. Then something cold on her head. Then water droplets on her hand that still had pressure on it. She tried to open her eyes but they were just too heavy. She struggled more but gave up. Then a voice beckoning her into a different light.

"Maka…_sniffle_…please wake up…" She could recognize that voice anywhere.

_Soul…Soul! SOUL!_

Maka then lifted her eyelids to see her weapon partner crying his eyes out next to her bed. This wasn't her actual bed…she was in the hospital. She knew this place better than anywhere else. She was always her whether it was for her or for someone else.

Maka stroked Soul's snowy white locks.

"Hey…"She said "cool guys don't cry"


End file.
